Waiting is Worth it
by alf05
Summary: When Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga is seen under the Sakura tree almost always... What would happen? Rumors start to fly around the academy... Is it true or not? Let's see if waiting is really worth something... Please read and review... Thanks...


A/N: Sorry if I haven't write any story this few months... Anyway please enjoy and review... Thanks..

* * *

**Waiting is Worth it**

_by alf05_

Mikan Sakura the same klutz, clumsy, idiot, friendly, loving and caring girl that possess the Alice of Nullification, together with Natsume Hyuuga the infamous Black Cat, ill-mannered, pervert, handsome and loving personality (to his friends) under the Sakura tree which has been their favorite hang-out along with their close friends…

But most of the time only the two of them are seen under the said tree, that's why rumors had been flying around the Academy that the two of them are together. But whenever they are questioned, Mikan would just smile, Natsume would just shrug and walk away and when their friends are asked (namely Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire & Mochu) they would simply say that they should mind their own business…

The truth is they are not together that's why their friends gets angry when they are asked the question and they can't answer 'yes'. All of them know that the two liked each other but always act like they're mortal enemies… Today 'maybe' it would change…

Today is a very special day because today is Mikan's 16th birthday. The others had planned to make her a surprise party at Mr. Narumi's house that night. And to make it a surprise she must be distracted for the whole day so for the perfect distraction, Natsume is assigned to go with her to Central Town because of a Carnival which she is so excited to go to and entirely forgot her birthday…

"Now that I'm fully dressed I have to go to the tree." Mikan said as she took a last look at herself in the mirror and she waved goodbye to the teddy bear that Natsume got for her 13th birthday.

When she got to the tree Natsume was already there.

"Have you been there long?" she asked when she stood in front of him.

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago. You sure you want to go there with a dress like that?" he asked looking at her dress. She was wearing a sleeveless dress which reached her knees and matching sandals.

"Yeah what's wrong with my clothes?" she asked calmly.

"Nothing, just don't whine to me when you get cold later." And with that he started to walk to the bus stop.

"Wait for me! Natsume!" then she run until he reached his side and walked normally.

When they reached the Carnival, Mikan bought a lot of sweet things and bought a lot of gift for the others, too. And when it was already dark Natsume's prediction came true.

"It's so cold!? Just this morning it was so hot!" Mikan shivered through the cold night breeze.

"Told you it would be cold tonight." Natsume said to her.

"No you didn't you just asked if –" before she could finish Natsume throw her his jacket. Mikan stared at it wide eyed and muttered a 'thanks' which is barely audible.

"We should go to Narumi's house now." He said as he started to walk.

"Huh? Oh Yeah! He promised we'd eat there. I wonder if the others are there already." And they waited for the bus and it drove them to Narumi's place. In front of the house Natsume stopped Mikan from knocking.

"What is it Natsume?" she asked confusedly. He reached for his pocket and took a box and opened it. Inside is a thin ring with a heart in the middle.

"Would you be my girlfriend Mikan?" a few moments past and no answer he was about to turn around when Mikan kissed him on the lips. After what seemed to be an eternity to Natsume, Mikan broke away.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said smiling cheekily.

"Yeah so did us!" And when the two looked at the door there stood their friends.

"So how was that for a birthday present?" Natsume whispered to his new girlfriend.

"Oh Yeah! Its my birthday!" remembering just now that its her birthday.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday Mikan!" the gang shouted.

"Oh man our surprise was ruined. Anyway let's go in and eat!" shouted Mr. Narumi. And they enjoyed the rest of the night.

From that day on whenever people ask them if Mikan and Natsume are together all of them would smile cheekily and shout a 'yes'. And the people asking would go all sad and say they would just go for Ruka or Koko or Yuu or Mochu. But whenever they say that they would get a 'No Chance' from Hotaru or Nonoko or Anna or Sumire. Guess no one is available anymore, fat chance for the fan girls…


End file.
